Electrical fittings are used to connect conduits (raceway), electrical boxes and electrical pathways (e.g., electrical wiring and electrical circuits). Conduits may be made from metal (e.g., electrical metallic tubing or EMT). In application, electrical fittings provide two basic functions—the first of which is to ensure the continuous raceway for wires through the connecting conduits and the second of which is to provide a structure which isolates and protects the wire raceway within the conduit from the external environment. With regard to the first function, the electrical fitting may be designed to have a structural integrity which ensures the connecting conduits remain engaged to the fitting under various conditions of stress. With regard to the second function, fittings may be designed to ensure that the wire running within the conduits through the fitting are not exposed to elements of the external environment (e.g., condensation) and that the material flowing within the conduit does not exit the flow system into to the external environment. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an electrical fitting which can ensure that the connecting conduits, electrical boxes and electrical pathways remain engaged under various conditions of stress and a continuous flow of electrical current. The present disclosure also provides an electrical fitting which can protect the connecting circuit or electrical pathway from various elements of the external environment including but not limited to rain, moisture, vapor, liquids and water.